


Middleton Missed Connections

by diav



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new for a change: random shorts in the form of missed connection ads, the kinds that you find in random newspapers and on the Internet. These will be updated sporadically. Mostly AU, but not always KiGo. Every chapter will cover three to five different points of view for one particular day, and are disjoint from the other days. In other words, every chapter will be different, there will be no continuity between chapters because I really don't have the time to flesh anything out, given that I have to continue with Mrs. Destiny and Loud Music.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middleton Missed Connections

**w4w - 24 - bus station**

You stood beside me, late teens or early twenties, dressed in skinny jeans and Converse sneakers. Had a brown leather sling bag on one shoulder as you took off your jacket while we waited for the bus. I had looked over a few times and you smiled at me. And I smiled back.

Such a pretty smile. We got on the bus together and you stood in front of me. It was only for two stops, but I saw you looking back. I smiled and I know you saw it.

Off we went, but I don't think you noticed we split up because the crowd was big. I had ended up in the back of the crowd.

Now in wonder whether it would've been a good idea to say hello.

I'll never know, but I hope your smile makes someone else happy today.

* * *

 

**m4w - 18 - southbound bus to downtown Middleton**

I had never seen anyone so... Smokin' hot!

It was just so wrongsick that you were staring at another hot girl! It was like you were stalking her!

I saw both of you get on the bus, not together, but you sort of followed the redhead on. Or maybe you weren't following her, but I could totally see that you were into her.

Why dontcha give this monkey mojo master a call?

xxx-xxx-xxxx

* * *

 

**w4m/w4w - ? - downtown Middleton**

I had smiled at you as we waited for the bus... I think I made you a bit flustered because I saw your cheeks redden. It was cute.

When we got to the downtown core, I wasn't sure what happened. I would've asked you your name on the bus, but so many people would overhear the conversation. But I think we got split up. Such is the pain with travelling during rush hour.

If you're reading this, I take the bus at the same time every day. Maybe see you there?

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter, I actually was waiting for a bus, and thought it'd be fun to write these ''missed connections" ads... The birth of fictional ads! General format is similar to missed connections ads on the Internet: encounter type, age, location, and a description/blurb.
> 
> Acronyms (just to clear things up for people who don't know):
> 
> m4w - man looking for a woman  
> m4m - man looking for a man  
> w4m - woman looking for a man  
> w4w - woman looking for a woman


End file.
